Rules
Rules are important on Movie Coco Wiki so things don't get crazy. Please read this entire article so you can reduce the risk of getting blocked. Here are all the Movie Coco Wiki: For All Users Including Bureaucrats And Admins * Not reading the rules isn't an excuse for breaking them. * In accordance to Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA), no one 12 years old and younger is allowed to make edits on Disney Pixar Coco Wiki. * No swearing. Coco is a PG movie, so there are most likely children here and even people who aren't children who get offended by swearing. Heck, frick, freak, dang, and crap aren't considered swear words. * No hacking users' accounts, articles, or Movie Coco Wiki. * No impersonating users, famous people, Disney employees, Pixar employees, characters in Coco, voice actors in Coco, voice actresses in Coco, or anyone who helped make Coco. * No catfishing users. * No asking other users for their personal information. You're allowed to put where you live and facts about yourself on the thing next to your profile picture, but it isn't recommended. * No making sockpuppet accounts under any circumstances. If your account gets hacked, then post a new message about it on an administrator's message wall immediately. The administrator will decide if it's suspicious or not. * No pretending to be a bureaucrat or an admin. * No saying you're related to any Disney employees, Pixar employees, anyone who helped make Coco, voice actors in Coco, or voice actresses in Coco. * No editing users' profiles without getting permission to do so from them first. * No vandalizing articles or users' profiles. * No giving users reminders or warnings unless you're a bureaucrat or an admin. * No cyberbullying, harassing, threatening, or scaring users. * No insulting Coco, Disney, Pixar, characters in Coco, voice actors in Coco, voice actresses in Coco, or anyone who helped make Coco. You're allowed to say why you don't like someone or something, but don't call them or it any biased names like stupid. * No replacing images without getting permission from a bureaucrat or an admin to do so first. * No making edits, discussion posts, blog posts, posting comments, or talking about things in chats that have nothing to do with Coco. * No starting or getting into editing wars. * No saying a bureaucrat's or an admin's reason for blocking you is an overreaction or an unnecessary reason, no matter how much you think it is. * No changing names of articles without getting permission from an administrator to do so first. * No making edits, discussion posts, blog posts, posting comments, talking about inappropriate things in chats. * No adding inappropriate images. * No adding images that have nothing to do with Coco. * No naming image files that have to do with anything inappropriate. * No ignoring reminders and warnings from bureaucrats and admins. * No spamming user's message walls. Constantly breaking these rules will result in an indefinite block. if you see anyone breaking these rules, then report them to a bureaucrat or an admin immediately. For Bureaucrats And Admins * No blocking any users if they haven't broken any rules. * Don't enable the cannot edit own talk page feature when blocking someone unless they've done something really bad. * Only give other users warnings if they've one hundred percent broken any rules. If they've only kind of broken any rules, then give them a reminder. Constantly breaking the rules will result in an indefinite demotion from your bureaucrat or admin rank and an indefinite block. About Reminders, Warnings, And Blocks Reminders Reminders are for when you've broken any rules once or when you've only kind of broken any rules once. Only bureaucrats and admins are allowed to give users reminders. Warnings Warnings are for when you've broken any rules more than once, but not too many times. Only administrators are allowed to give users warnings. Block Blocks are for when you've constantly broken any rules and won't stop doing so. The length of your block depends on how bad what you did was. Only administrators are allowed to block users. If you've broken two separate rules, then you'll get two separate reminders or warnings for it. You won't get blocked unless you keep breaking both of those rules.